dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
List of films by Kadishen Films
There are the films made by or involved by Kadishen Films. Pre-1900 (from 1860-1899) * Belief (1860) * Invasion (1869) * Mountains (1878) * The Subway (1885) * Artists (1897) 1900-1909 * Kabuki in Edison (1900) * The Letters (1905) * Kendo Deaths (1909) 1910-1919 * Transport in Japanese Balkan (1910) * Cowboy Adventures (1915) * Islamic on X (1919) 1920-1929 * Gold, Silver and Lapis (1920) * The Man with Make-up (1925) 1930-1939 * Sea Shadow (1930) * Chicken Crisis (1931) * Your Wife? (1931) * Newspaper Tweak (1932) * Shintoism (1933) * Student (1934) * Samurai Seppuku (1936) * Supercrunch (1936) * Dragons (1937) * Kimiko Akira (1937) * War Against Pigeons (1939) 1940-1949 * Pearler Civil War of Independence (1947) * Little Red Riding Hood (1948) * Cerealiter Spot on Koloklas (1949) 1950-1959 * Ottoman Empire (1950) * Zombie (1952) * Mission: Evil (1956) * Vikings (1957) * Adventures of Jak Kolumk (1958) * Ghost of Werewolf (1959) * Ocean of Blood (1959) * Indians Attacks Europe (1959) * Wars (1959) 1960-1969 * Train Detectives (1961) * I96I (1961) * Olde Egypt (1962) * Vambies (1963) * Rho Rho Your Boat (1964) * Phonovision or 30-line TV (1965) * Tjokkedon (1966) * Who is she (1967) * Musical Dream (Animation;1968) * The Man With A Gibberish Name (1969) 1970-1979 * My Little Wolf (Animation;1970) * Gangsters (1971) * Cowboy vs Samurai (1972) * Talking Animals (1972) * Hill Tsunami (1973) * The Great Childhood (1974) * Gentleman and the Bull Dog (1975) * Hamlet (1975, based on Willam Shakespeare's Hamlet) * Children (Animation;1976) * The Life of Shakespeare (1976) * Don Quixote de la Mancha (1976, based on Michel de Servantis' Don Quixote) * Funny Laugh (1977) * Sweet Blood (1978) * World War 3 (1978) * Devil from the heaven (1979 in collerobation with 20th Century Fox) * A Postie the Kendererek Story Tez Barack (1979) * Hellish Heaven(1979) * Female God (1979) * The Torah (1979) 1980-1989 * Ku Klux Yakuza (1980;Alternate History) * Jesus Christ (1981) * Castle of the Werewolf (1982) * Dreaming Bel (1982) * Sleepy Table (1983) * Volcanic City (1984) * Three Poor Men (1984) * Pirates vs Ninjas (1984) * Supercrunch V (1985) * My Little Daring (1985) * Werewolf and Wolfs (1985) * Murders (1986) * A Shinto In Vatican City (1986) * Tele-Shockvision (1987) * The Leo Guy (1987) * Chaotic Love (1988) * Xi Lao (1988) * Aliens from Earth (1989) * Pulgasari vs Godzilla (1989) * Tjokkedon 2: Revenge (1989) 1990-1999 * Light without Eletricity (1990) * Der Schwarzmann (1990) * German Speed (1991) * What a Sitcom: In the Movie? (1991) * Tjokkedon III: Disaster's First Nature (1992) * Chaotic Love 2: The Riot (1992) * Over the Berlin Wall (1993) * Djako (1994) * Zombie Animals (1994) * The Misandry War (1995) * Tyrus Abbahu (1995) * Decameron (1995) * Chaotic Love: The Origins (1995) * Computer Virus In A Human (1997) * Supercrunch X (1997) * Tjokkedon Remake (1997) * Loch Ness Monster vs Ogopogo (1998) * Trapped Between An Angel And A Devil (1999) * Krosmosonus (1999) * The Future In A Past (1999) * The Legend of Dragonsaur (1999) * Cowboy vs Samurai 2 (1999) 2000-2009 * Chaotic Love: The Hate (2000) * Kartingz (2001) * Classroom (2002) * The Myth (2003) * The Cold (2004) * The Bible (2005) * Kartingz II (2006) * You Don't Say (2007) * Hamlet: Remake (2008) * The Past In A Future (2009) 2010-2019 * The World Wars (2010) * The Story of Pearler Cryptids: Kadishen Monster (2011) * Kartingz III (2012) * The Story of Pearler Cryptids: Kzoxiok (2012) * Under The Rule (2013) * Jabdak (2013) * The Great Depression (2014) * Don Quixote: Remake (2014) * He (2014) * The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back (2015) * Tau (2015) * Einstein (2015) * Little Sacklings (Animation;2015) * The Thing: Faklandic Disaster (2016, in collerobation with Warner Bros.) * Killer Bees (2016) * Mr. Bean: The Movie (2017; in collerobation with Tiger Aspect Productions) * Evil Parkour (2017) * Tornado in Earthquack (2017) * Shiki: Invasion Of Disaster And Chaos (May 13, 2017, in collerobation with Daume, Funimation Entertainment and Warner Bros.) * Chaotic Love: Life Or Death (2017) * Tjokkedon X (remake of Tjokkedon 2: Revenge (2017)) * Qur'an (2017) * The Story of Pearler Cryptids: The Eagle Man (2017) * Jabdak (2017) * The Blob - 2018 Remake (remake of The Blob 1958, 1988 and Beware The Blob 1972, in collerobation with Paramount) * The Deep Web (2018) * Infection Paradise (2018) * Decameron Remake (2019) * Wreck It Ralph: Sonic's Adventure (2019, in collerobation with Disney and SEGA)